In My Veins
by Esm3rald
Summary: "You killed me! You actually killed me! You turned me into this..this monster! I almost killed Jeremy tonight, don't you get it? And I almost attacked my brother(...)You did this! This is all your fault!" Victoria Donovan is Matt's twin sister. She drinks, does drugs and she's basically a screw-up. Everything changes though when Damon Salvatore turns her into a vampire. Damon/OC.


**In My Veins**

**Summary****:** Victoria Donovan is Matt's twin sister. She drinks, does drugs and she's basically a screw-up. Everything changes though when Damon Salvatore turns her into a vampire. Damon/OC. Vicki Donovan replaced by Tory/Victoria Donovan. Victoria Donovan portrayed by Amanda Seyfried. Story starts from the Pilot episode.

**Pairings**: **Damon/OC**. A little Tyler/OC. **NOT** Jeremy/OC - they are best friends though basically -. The other couples are canon-like. Slight Damon/Elena and Damon/Katherine.

**So basically this is a story where the character of Vicki Donovan is replaced by an OC character created by me. I decided to maintain the name Victoria but she will be nicknamed Tory not Vicki. I imagine my OC as Amanda Seyfried. I always thought Vicki's story had real potential but her character was so pathetic - I'm sorry that's just my opinion - until the very end. So I decided to take her as an example and create an OC character that replaces her. **

**Victoria/Tory in this story is Matt's twin sister, so they are the same age. At the beginning of the story, like Vicki in the TV show, she still does drugs and she drinks and she's still with Tyler - but she's only friend with Jeremy - but she's a pretty strong character, unlike the real Vicki. She's just a little lost. **

**The story will begin in the pilot episode - from the next chapter, the real 1st chapter - and it will still follow the TV show story - except for when Tory is concerned of course -.**

**I really hope you'll like my story! Please read and review, I want to know your opinions!**

******27/02/2014: Okay, so thanks so much to the people who put my new story in the alerts and favorites but could you please spare a few seconds to review it too? It takes really little time but it's really important for an author to hear the readers' opinions. Please read and review!**

**Prologue**

_"Your life is pathetic. Your after-life doesn't have to be." _

_**(Damon Salvatore, The Vampire Diaries 1x07 'Haunted'**__**)**_

I turned to look at him with a pissed off look. "So, that's it? That's you why did it? You were bored?"

He shrugged at me, completely unrepentant. "What did you expect to hear exactly? That I'm sorry that your life sucks and I wanted to make it better? Well, I'm not and I didn't. I don't care that your life's pathetic and I don't certainly care about you!" He ended up screaming the last words at me. I looked at him, hurt and disappointed. "Well, you didn't have the right Damon! You killed me! You actually killed me! You turned me into this..this monster! I almost killed Jeremy tonight, don't you get it? And I almost attacked my brother yesterday, my brother Damon! The one person I would never hurt! You did this! This is all your fault!" I couldn't stop screaming and crying. I had so much rage and hurt inside of me. My emotions were all over the place. I couldn't seem to control them. Stefan had warned me about that. That my emotions would be amplified, that everything would be amplified. I hated it. I hated all of this. "You confuse me with someone with remorse." Damon said, his voice hard and cold. That answer was enough to make me lose control completely. I tried to slap him but he was stronger than me, much stronger. He grabbed my wrist in a steely grip and glared at me, his face so close to me I could feel his breath on my lips. "None of this matters to me. None of it!" He whispered coldly.

I looked at him, astonished that he could be so unfeeling after what he did. "People die around you! How could it no matter? It matters and you know it!" I shouted but he remained unmoved.

"I think you should leave! You look a mess!" I glared forcefully at him once more, ripping my arm away from his grip. "Yeah? And then what? I can't go around during the day, I can't go to school and I can barely stand to be around Matt without wanting to rip his throat out. What am I supposed to do, uhm? What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

I shook my head at him, not expecting an answer or any help from him. I started walking away, even if I didn't know where I was supposed to sleep that night. That's when I heard him, his voice was low but I could hear him perfectly. One of the perks of being a vampire. "You can sleep at the Boarding House tonight too. I'll get a daylight ring for you, somehow. Or a necklace if you prefer. I know a witch who might help, even if she doesn't like me much. And I'll help you with the blood lust. No more Bambi diet for you." I turned around, completely astonished that, after having told me that he didn't care, was now offering to help me. I didn't understand him at all.

"I... Thank You, I guess." I stuttered, still surprised by his mood swings.

Damon nodded at me before adding. "It might not seem so, but you actually did good tonight." I was about to protest when he continued. "You could have killed the little Gilbert easily but you didn't. You were able to stop, even if you followed my brother's diet these last few days. Trust me, you'll be able to gain control of the bloodlust soon and you'll have your life back, more or less like it was before, or even better since now you're stronger, faster and most of all you'll stay young and beautiful forever. It's every girl's dream. You only need a little time and a competent teacher."

I raised an eyebrow at that, perceiving the implied offer. "Are you actually offering to teach me how to be a vampire?"

He shrugged his shoulders again. "Why not? I could make a good vampire out of you yet."

He smirked at me, like the idea amused him. "Come on, now. You need to go home for a change of clothes, and you need a shower, badly. I'll drive you." I followed him to his car, still speechless because of his sudden kindness. We drove in silence, the music coming from the stereo was the only sound in the background. He stopped in front of my house and I got out of the car without making a sound. "I'll wait here." Damon said when I was about to enter inside. I nodded to show him that I heard and I crossed the threshold. Everything was silent and dark. Matt was probably still at the party, likely worried about me and wondering where the hell I was. I hated worrying him but it was better staying away until I had my new 'killer instincts' under control.

I couldn't wait to take this stupid, blood-stained costume off of me. Stained with Jeremy Gilbert's blood to be exact. I couldn't believe I had attacked him tonight. I knew I wasn't supposed to go to that party but I was going crazy, trapped inside the Boarding House. I needed to go out and have fun for a night. But no, I had to screw everything up of course, like I always did. I didn't even know how it happened. One moment we were hugging because Jeremy had been worried about me and he was relieved that I was okay, and the next thing I knew, I was biting his neck and feeding on his warm blood. Gosh, the look on his face. He had looked at me like he didn't know who I was anymore. Jeremy, the only person who had never judged me, not once since he and I had become friends.

I shook my head, trying to dispel those thoughts and I climbed the stairs up towards my room. I retrieved a pair of jeans and a sweater from my wardrobe and then went to the bathroom, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Damon had been right when he said that I looked a mess. My clothes were torn and bloodied, my hair was a nest on top of my head and I had blood all over my mouth and my face. I really looked the part of the vampire, like my costume said I was. And what the hell was I thinking? Dressing up as a vampire? At that time it seemed like a good idea, the irony of it all, showing everyone what I had become without actually telling anyone. Now I realized that it had been yet another stupid idea on my part. My ideas were stupid and careless most of the time anyway. I destroyed everything I touched. It seemed that my physical appearance was not the only thing I inherited from my mother.

I looked away from my reflection, disgusted with myself, and I started to strip off my clothes. I entered inside the shower, only starting to relax when I felt the warm water cascading down my shoulders and washing away the blood and the dirt from my body.

I still couldn't believe that I was a vampire now, an immortal creature of the dark or some crap like that. And thinking that when this school year started I thought that it would have been like any other, boring and uneventful. After all, I lived in Mystic Falls and nothing bad ever happened here right? How wrong I was...


End file.
